


Pinocchio

by deanneedstoshakeitoff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanneedstoshakeitoff/pseuds/deanneedstoshakeitoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hunting down a particularly powerful witch, Castiel discovers that he's been cursed with the ability to know when lies were being told. At first, Castiel finds this ability to be annoying and burdensome but, after a talk with Dean, he later decides that it might have been the best thing to ever happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinocchio

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this literally at half two in the morning and I'm not entirely sure it even makes sense. Hope you enjoy it anyway! :D

"I'm sure it'll wear off soon, Cas." Sam said.  
"That was a lie," Cas replied tiredly.  
"u-uh" Sam stuttered and Dean laughed, earning himself a glare from the both of them.  
"What?" he asked. "It's funny."  
"It is not funny," Cas replied sternly. "I liked it a lot better not knowing when you two were lying. It made my life a lot easier when I could believe everything you said." Dean frowned over at him. Cas was lying on the bed, face towards the ceiling with his eyes closed and forehead crinkled.  
"What does that mean? It's not like everything we say is a lie." Dean said and Cas sighed, opening his eyes to glare at the ceiling.  
"Sam's not lying. Well," he corrected himself, "not about everything. But with you, Dean..."  
"What about me?" Dean asked, becoming slightly angry. "I'm not lying."

Cas turned on his side so that he was facing him and frowned harshly at him.  
"I don't know what it is, Dean. You don't even say anything specific but there's something..." he trailed off.  
"What something?" Dean growled. Cas looked him in the eye.  
"Something behind everything you say. This thing, this curse, it's like an alarm and it's going off every time you open your mouth. It's like you're constantly lying."  
Dean frowned, confused.  
"I don't..constantly?" he asked. Cas nodded.  
"Yes and I really wish you would stop, it's giving me a headache." he winced.  
"What am I lying about?" Dean asked and Cas shrugged.  
"It doesn't tell me that much, Dean. All it tells me is that you are."  
"Um, Dean," Sam interrupted, "don't you think it's about, you know," Sam gestured towards Cas with his head. He began to edge towards the door, sensing that he didn't much want to part of the rest of this conversation. Dean frowned.  
"What about...?" Dean began to ask before realisation hit him, and he turned quickly away from Cas to hide his suddenly red face, catching Sam leave the room out of the corner of his eye.  
"What?" Cas asked, sitting up alarmed. "What is it about, Dean?" he asked.  
"Nothing," Dean mumbled, cursing Sam to hell.  
"Well that was definitely a lie." Cas said, swinging his legs over the bed and standing up so that he could face Dean properly. "Dean," he started, taking a couple of hesitant steps towards him.  
"Don't." Dean said, holding up a hand to halt his progress. Cas stopped in the middle of the room. "You don't want to hear it," Dean muttered quietly, turning to face him. "You don't want to hear it." he repeated.

Cas stood silently for a minute, unsure of what to say; how to understand. He took another step towards Dean.  
"Now I'm really worried because according to the curse, that's the first truthful thing you've said to me all day."  
"I bet it is." Dean said and Cas could hear the pain in his voice.  
"But it can't possibly be true, Dean," Cas said, taking another step. He was almost at Dean now; could see his creased expression and could read every emotion on his face. He watched as he closed his eyes in response to Cas' words. "Dean," he said, reaching out a hand to grip Dean's arm. "Dean, I've never not wanted to hear what you were thinking." Dean opening his eyes, and watched him hesitantly. "Well, okay, once I didn't want to hear it." Cas corrected. Dean began to turn his face away but Cas moved his hand from Dean's arm, using it instead to grip his hand, focusing his attention back on his face. "When you told me to leave." Cas explained. "That was the only time I wished I hadn't let you say what you were thinking. As long as you aren't asking me to leave again," he laughed nervously, his brow creasing, "then I'm certain that I do want to hear it."

Dean sighed softly and opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again and frowned at Cas.  
"What?" Cas asked.  
"This isn't fair!" Dean protested.  
"What isn't fair?" Cas asked, confused.  
"You can tell if I'm lying but I can't tell if you are." Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's petulant expression and laughed softly.  
"Okay, how about for the duration of this conversation I promise that I will only speak the truth." Dean raised an eyebrow at him but, after a few seconds, sighed in defeat.  
"Fine," he said. "I think that the whole "underlying lie" thing is all because I've been meaning to ask you something which I haven't managed to do yet."  
"Oh," Cas said, not expecting Dean's easy tone. The way he was acting, Cas had expected to hear something a lot worse. Like Dean telling him he was ill. Or leaving. Or both. Though, Cas supposed, that could still be the case. Dean might just be trying to make it easier on him. Cas gulped. "Go ahead," he said, a little shakily.  
"I wanted to ask you," Dean went a little red and Cas frowned.  
"Dean-" he started but Dean cut him off.  
"Move into the bunker." Dean said in a rush.  
"What?" Cas asked, shocked.  
"Move in." Dean said, eyes flickering up from the floor to meet Cas' before looking down again. "Properly. Into the bunker."  
"I thought I already was..." Cas said, confused. Dean squeezed the hand that Cas still had wrapped in his and glared at him.  
"No, I mean properly. Like, buy your own clothes and keep your own stuff in your room and-" he used his free hand to tug through his hair in frustration. "Do it properly. Not just sitting in that room and keeping it exactly the same way it was and never getting your clothes out. Just," Dean sighed, "Move in." Cas' eyes flicked over Dean's face, registering the tension he was trying to hide.  
"Okay," Cas replied easily, relieved. "That's all?" he asked. Dean looked at him, eyes wide and a smile beginning to spread across his face.  
"That's all." he said.

Cas frowned.  
"You're lying." He looked up at Dean who's smile had dropped and was now scowling and turning away. "Dean. Dean?" Cas said desperately. "Dean why was that a lie?" Dean what aren't you saying?" Dean gritted his teeth.  
"It's nothing, Cas. Okay?"  
"No, no. It's not okay. Dean. It's not okay," Cas said frantically. "It's not nothing. It's not. You're lying, why are you lying to me, Dean?"  
"Cas," Dean growled, tearing his hand out of Cas' and turning his head away. "Just let it go."  
"No," Cas said, stepping right into Dean's space. "I promised not to lie to you so you have to tell me right now why you're still lying to me. What can possibly be so bad that you can't- mph!" Cas was cut off mid-sentence as Dean crushed his lips against his. Cas, shocked beyond control, stumbled backwards causing their lips to break apart but Dean followed after him, recklessly and desperately pressing his lips back against Cas', bringing his hands up to cup his face in order to keep him in place.

Cas, shocked out of his mind, couldn't think beyond kissing back. He pressed his body close to Dean's and pushed his hands into his hair as he heard him groan. Dean gripped him tighter, moving his hands from his face to encircle around his waist. Cas moved his hands to cup Dean's cheeks, breaking away in shock when he felt the wetness. He sucked in a harsh breath and stared wide-eyed at Dean as tears poured down his cheeks.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry," Dean said, hastily wiping his face though tears still fell.  
"Dean," Cas said softly, hopelessly. His hand reached out to touch but stopped before they reached him, hanging uselessly in midair.  
"Cas," Dean said desperately. "Cas I'm sorry." His voice broke into a sob.  
"I don't understand." Cas said quietly. "I, I don't."  
"I love you." Dean said frantically. He reached out and gripped Cas' fingers, searching his eyes. "I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
"Dean," Cas said, voice low and breathless, "Dean, stop. Stop just a second." Dean's mouth snapped shut and Cas could see tears still forming in his eyes. But he couldn't hear anything. He stared at Dean; could feel the wonder on his face. Nothing. No alarm bells. Absolute silence. "You're not lying." He said wondrously. "You're not lying." Dean shakes his head softly, the start of a hopeful smile beginning on his face.  
"And you?" Dean asks. Cas laughs, reaching out and wrapping Dean in the tightest hug he could imagine, pressing into him so he could feel him against every line of his own body.  
"You're an idiot," he said, pulling away from the hug to look him in the eye before leaning forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. "A moron," he said, kissing his forehead. "Absolutely stupid," he placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. "I love you too," he said softly, letting Dean pull him back into the hug. "I love you, too."

"I think this is the happiest day of my life." Dean said.


End file.
